In the Abyss that is My Heart
by emoDlolita
Summary: Jim, now 18, and Gene, 26, have some new descitions to make. Jim is struggling with his feelings for Gene and Gene is trying to sort out his life. *yaoi* other stuff as well R/R


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Outlaw Star characters nor shall I in the future. Warnings: Shounen-ai/yaoi, violence, language, subject matter, and drug usage.  
  
Notes: Please forgive me if my times/dates are wrong. In this story (for the sake of the story) Jim is 18 and Gene is 26  
  
~*~*~  
  
In the Abyss that is My Heart  
  
Chapter 1: setting the stage for disappointment.  
  
~*~  
  
It had been six years since the Leyline incident and Jim and Gene had abandoned the XGP, hiding it so that no one could ever possibly find it. Jim, now 18, and Gene, 26 were still running Starwind and Hawking Enterprises. Business was going well and there had been no problems in a long while.  
  
Aisha, Suzuka, and Melfina were long gone, and hadn't been seen for about three years. Despite the lack of the three women, Gene and Jim were still content with each other, drawing the happiness, when needed, from one another.  
  
Like always, Gene was still trying to "hit it big", but this time, it did not involve the XGP or any bizarre, disembodied voices saying "What is thy desire" again and again. This time it was more of a plan involving bounties: smuggling rings, drug lords, weapons dealers, and other things. As a side job, Gene had been hired by the Centinal 3 police to break up these rings and underground trade routes.  
  
Jim was the epitome of handsome, with shoulder length hair, pulled into a ponytail, the bangs hanging in his eyes, and brilliant blue eyes. He had grown a lot too, instead of being extremely short, he was tall and lanky. His usual wardrobe consisted of blue genes, all-star converse sneakers (they exist now ^____^) and band t-shirts. He was still a genius mechanic and loved taking things apart and putting it back together.  
  
Gene on the other hand was still the same. His hair was cropped and still its trademark red color. He hadn't lost his wolfy grins and still sported those dull green eyes.  
  
Jim and Gene felt like they were back in the "old days".  
  
~*~  
  
"Gene! He's coming in on your left!" Jim yelled, typing on his hand- held computer. "He's a type C Gene! Go for the upper left arm! There's a pressure gauge there!" Jim scrambled into a safer hiding place as a large ceiling fixture plummeted down beside him. He let out a sigh off relief and turned back to the fight at hand.  
  
Gene was presently pinned up against a wall by a rather large, bulky looking man. Gene struggled against the wait of the man and let out a sharp gasp as the man's hand reached for his neck, clamping hard around it. Gene tried to grasp on to some air, ineffectively opening and closing his mouth like a fish.  
  
Jim saw this and gathered up what little courage he had left. From his shoe he produced a switch blade. He quietly slunk from his hiding place behind a rusty crossbeam and crept up behind the man. With one quick go, he stabbed the sharp blade into the upper left arm. Steam hissed from the wound, and the man pulled back in pain. Gene sank to floor, his head resting on his chest. His large coat billowed around him.  
  
The man clasped his right hand on his arm. He swore at Jim. The hissing left arm seized and started to spaz. It jerked to the sides, wires finding their way out of the open wound. Jim frowned. According to his data, the man should have been dead by now. Without the pressure gauge, the man should have eventually exploded, being a cy-borg. As an added bonus, Jim pulled out a small gun from his inner coat pocket, aimed, and pulled the trigger. A deafening crack sounded and the man fell to ground, now grasping at a large gaping wound in his stomach. He winced and pain and fell limp.  
  
Completing the job, Jim smiled briefly before remembering Gene, slumped against the wall. Jim rushed over to the spot where Gene was and kneeled next to him.  
  
"Gene! Wake up Gene. Please." His voice sounded desperate. Jim placed his pale hands on Gene's firm shoulders and shook. Gene's limp head lolled back and forth. "GENE! Common! Wake up!" Jim could feel tears welling up in his eyes as he looked at Gene's dark skinned face.  
  
To Jim's relief, Gene groaned, eyes squinting shut. He groaned again and lifted his head slightly, eyes opening a little. Once they came into focus he saw Jim looking at him. He grinned a wolfy, toothed grin and opened his yes a little more.  
  
"I hope we aren't married Jim" he said weakly. Jim looked at him hard, and blushed.  
  
"What? What are you talking about!?" Jim squeaked, removing his hands from Gene's shoulders. Gene looked down. Jim did as well. In his haste to get to Gene, Jim had thrown himself on top of Gene. He was now straddling Gene's hips. Jim blushed and made a small noise of embarrassment. "Would you shut up! My God! The first thing you say to me after practically being strangled is "I hope we aren't married!"  
  
Gene's smile faded. "Jim, I'm sorry to have scared you, I guess I let my guard down. That was brave of you. Did you take him down?" Jim pointed to the dead body laying about fifty feet away. "Oh. Thanks for getting my back."  
  
"No problem. Just don't do it again." Jim scowled, crossing his arms across his chest. "Gene?"  
  
"Yea?" Gene smiled, looking into Jim's blue eyes.  
  
"Don't ever do that again, Gene. You scared me half to death. And if I ever lost you" he paused, gathering his thoughts, "I don't know what I would do. You mean so much to me. It's just that." He stopped.  
  
"Jim?"  
  
"It's just that I care for you a lot. You're really the only family I ever had. I know what I felt like when I lost my family so many years ago. I don't ever want to feel like that again, Gene." Jim looked down, fixing his gaze at the clasp on Gene's coat. He then felt something against his cheek. He looked up to see that Gene had touched his hand to his face. It stayed there, Gene's fingers playing at the golden hairs near Jim's temple.  
  
"Jim." Gene stroked Jim's cheek, catching the softness of his skin. Jim blushed, as he moved into the caress, closing his eyes in a sweet bliss. "I didn't know." Jim opened his eyes. Their gazes locked, green on blue.  
  
Jim unconsciously moved a hand to grasp at Gene's coat, the other placed on the round for balance. Neither had realized how close they had been to each other. Jim could feel Gene's hot breath on his face as Gene moved closer. Jim's eyes widened as realization struck him.. 'Oh.My.GOD!' he thought as Gene closed his eyes. Jim looked at Gene's face, now closing in on his own. Gene's hand had now moved to the back of Jim's neck, slowly pulling him in closer, and closer. Gene's lips were almost upon his own, when.  
  
The warehouse door opened. Light streamed through the open door in rays. There were voices outside. "Hello? Evr'thing aw'right in there? Heard some gunshots, an' thought a som'thing was a wrong."  
  
Jim's blushed deeper and Gene pulled back with a start.  
  
"Common Jim, let's go get that bounty." Gene smiled, as he dumped Jim off his lap. Jim sat in shock. Had Gene really tried to kiss him?  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Author's notes: I had to write to write this after coming back from seeing Treasure Planet. OMG, it reminds me so much of Outlaw Star, ne? Kay, so hope you liked it.  
  
Please R/R! I love to hear from you.  
  
P.S. I pictered Jim Hawking to look like Jim Hawkins from Treasure planet, minus the rat tail thing going on. 


End file.
